starcatfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake In His Life Form
Jake Life Form Life Force: he can make a Pulse of life force enegry and foes his will be weakened. he can heal his allies and posion his enemeies. Spore Bombs is a Projectile attack, of which Jake shoots 3 large yellow bombs with burst. These bombs do damage individually, but make up for this in their healing properties. Every player hit with a single bomb.Poison Needles: jake quickly fires several poison needles that do a low amount of damage and deliver a stun ''Poison Needles is an extremely fast Multi-Projectile Attack, of which the Jake shoots dozens of small purple needles. These needles are very fast, and have really long range. They have low damage, but each needle delivers a short amount of stun upon the opponent. The tripping effect on opponents stacks with any other tripping move, and can keep enemies down indefinitely if he's accurate with them.Vine: Jake creates a vine to pull his enemies towards Him, which damages His Foes and heals Jake. Vine is a fast Travelling Attack, of which the user can either pull his enemies towards Him or pull Himself towards something using a fairly long ranged vine. If the Jake is successful in hitting an opponent with this move, the opponent will be pulled towards Him, issuing a brief stun on which they are unable to attack. This move will also deal minor damage at the opponent and heal the As such, long-ranged grabs will heal the user more. If this move does not hit an opponent, and instead a solid object, then the Enemy will be pulled towards that object.Leaf Storm: Jake creates a tornado of leaves that can be pointed in the direction of his hands. Leaf Storm is a medium-speed Close-range Attack of which can be used in close range or at long range. Jake Summons a tornado of leaves around Himself, and then shoots it in the direction of His Enemy Whoever is hit by this tornado at any time receives damage and is hurled into the air and briefly stunned.Poison Bombs Barrage Jake flies into the air to throw poisonous bombs that deal high amounts of damage and issue a stun to those who are hit." Poison Bombs Barrage is a Ultimate Attack . Jake flies into the air with poisonous effects around their hands and drops 3 large poisonous bombs of which secrete poisonous gas around the area they have landed. Opponents hit by this will have massive damage done to them, as well as extra gradual damage due to the poison factor. This move also delivers stun of which keep the victims where they are so that more gradual damage can be done, although those who are out of the range of the gas will be able to escape. Jake shoots bullets that multiply in numbers as they travel capable of dealing high damage." Nature's Essence is a medium speed Projectile move, of which the user shoots multiplying balls of red, green and yellow at His target. Jake creates a small symbol that shoots out a high damaging bullet. The bullet at first is a large green orb that travels in a straight direction. Some time after, once it gets far enough or when the bullet reaches 0.5 seconds without collision, the bullet will release 3 smaller yellow bullets. The yellow bullets are proportionally separate from each other. If there is no obstruction, the 4 bullets will continue traveling. After some more time, at another certain distance or when the yellow bullets reaches 0.8-1 second without collision, the yellow bullets will release 3 smaller red bullets. They are also proportionately separate from each other. The red bullets will deal 50% less damage than the yellow bullets, while yellow deals 50% less damage than the green. They all will continue in a straight path till they hit an obstruction. If the bullets hit something, they explode with the same color shade as the bullet was.Spiky Shield is a Shielding move, of which Jake summons a large green spiked mace around them, damaging and knocking players back, while also reducing damage taken. A symbol appears below the user before the ability is activated. The user is then frozen in place as the move occurs. A few seconds after, a large sphere with spikes (mace) will appear around the player. After a few seconds, the sphere expands quickly to a certain limit. While expanding, it will damage and push any surrounding enemies. The spikes only have to make contact for the effects to take place. A few sparkles of green will appear while this moves occurs, though this has no further effect,. Projectiles and attacks can still get in, but the damage is decreased a reasonable amount. The shield will fade afterwards, and jake will be able to move and use attacks again.Nature's Blessing is a Healing move, of which the Jake summons a beam of pale green from them, that gradually replenishes health. Nature's symbol will appear around Jake as He summon this move. This move will create a small beam that is large enough to cover the him. This beam doesn't protect the him. While the beam is created, the Jake is stuck in position. Close to the end of the beam's presence, the Jke will begin to heal and gain health per second. This will last for 8 seconds Great Tree of Abolition: Jake summons a large tree around Him, whereHis enemies get subdued by the trunk. The roots of the trees spread around and follow the height and direction of the surface. 10 pale green orbs then circle the top of the tree, of which shoot out which jake points to. If an opponent is hit by these balls, they will receive fairly medium damage, but be stunned, which opens them for a combo string. When a pale green orb explodes on collision, various smaller red and yellow orbs spring from it, which can deal additional damage with their fairly large blast radius. Once all 10 orbs have been used up, the tree disappears. The tree can also ensnare nearby enemies. Aciculated Spikes:''' jake pulls the earth of the direction of his hand Jake starts by kneeling, in which he choose the direction. The direction can be changed while kneeling, but will predominantly be in a straight line after cast. The length and size of the spikes will depend on the charge of the Attack. Rock Fist is a medium speed Travelling Move, of which the Jake jumps onto a nearby chosen position, and produces a small explosion with a high radius. he firstly smashes his fist against the ground This leaves a temporary crack in the ground, creating a large grey rock fist, and jumps onto his chosen position. At this chosen position, the impact of this move will create a grey explosion. RockS Avalanche: is a slow Multi-Projectile Attack of which the user throws several large cubes of rock at their target. , each projectile has a larger mass, though no burst. jake starts off with several rocks spinning above his shoulder length, with his arms straight out. The longer this move is charged, the more rocks that will appear and be ready to throw. Once thrown, the rocks will go in a straight direction, and anyone in their path will be damaged. Meteor Declivity: Jake sends down 13 meteors from space of which are shot at his targets. the Attack pulls overhead meteors down from the sky crushing any opponent in His radius. '